Wrayth
Chain Master Wrayth was a chain master fond of turning others into ghosts. He was a spirit that was at one point banished to the Cursed Realm, and was imprisoned there for a time. Upon Morro's return to Ninjago, he was freed from the Cursed Realm using the Allied Armor of Azure to battle the Ninja. Riding a massive Chain Cycle, Wrayth confronted Cole, Kai, Jay and Zane at a train station, where he proved himself to be a formidable adversary. However, when a water tower collapsed and its contents spilled onto him, Wrayth was dissolved and banished to the Cursed Realm, where he stayed for a while. After staying imprisoned for several days, Wrayth was freed once more by Morro, this time through the use of the Realm Crystal. Upon his arrival in Stiix, he began wreaking havoc on the town and its citizens, and ensured Morro that he had become invincible. Soon enough, the Ninja snuck into the town and began battling the ghosts. When The Preeminent was freed, Wrayth helped to guide the creature as it strove to destroy the steamboat evacuating the citizens of Stiix. Yet when Nya managed to unlock her True Potential, she created a tidal wave that drowned The Preeminent and destroyed the Cursed Realm and all its inhabitants, including Wrayth. History Wrayth was at one point banished to the Cursed Realm. Ghost Story Wrayth was freed from the Cursed Realm by Morro using the Allied Armor of Azure with orders to stop the Ninja while he sought the Airjitzu scrolls. Wrayth turned a regular cycle into the Chain Cycle and rode off into the desert. Wrayth eventually came across the Ninja at a train station and attacked them relentlessly. Unfortunately, his chain caught on a nearby water tower and toppled it on himself. The large amount of water from it caused Wrayth to dissolve and be sent back to the Cursed Realm. Curseworld, Part I As Morro began using the Realm Crystal to unleash The Preeminent, Wrayth was able to return to Ninjago, remarking that "it's good to be back." Curseworld, Part II Wrayth helped the Preeminent by lifting her tentacles to move around in her new armor. He later caught Zane with his chain, but was destroyed before he gets to turn him into a ghost. Appearance He has green ghost face with a blue mask and a purple band, a shirt all destroyed with chains with black arms, and transparent green legs with gray belt. Ninjago.com Description Wrayth is one of Morro's ghostly warriors. He is known for his cackling laugh, his spectral motorcycle, and his chain which can turn anyone it hits into a ghost. Beware the wrath of Wrayth! Notes *Wrayth is seemingly "destroyed" in "Ghost Story" by a collapsing water tower, which is interesting considering he appears in three sets and also has his own Airjitzu flyer, making him the most recurring ghost minifigure, even though he is absent for the majority of the season. **Due to the ghosts' ability to respawn through the Cursed Realm, Wrayth returns near the end of the season in "Curseworld, Part I." *Wrayth was the first Ghost Master and Ghost Warrior to be summoned by Morro. **He is also the first Ghost Master to be destroyed, by being doused in water. *He is able to turn other creatures into ghost, an ability he shares with Soul Archer. He also has the same mask piece as Soul Archer, causing many fans to confuse them. *In the sets he's shown to know Airjitzu, but in the series he doesn't. *His head resembles a mummy. *He is the only tailed ghost to not appear in the Final Flight of the Destiny's Bounty set. *He is the only Weapon Master or ghost (besides Morro) that has an Airjitzu flyer. *He is similar to Kai from the Dreamworks movie Kung Fu Panda 3 (not to be confused with the Fire Ninja), as both are from another realm (Kai from the Spirit Realm, Wrayth from the Cursed Realm), both are ghosts. and wield green-bladed chains. *He could be a reference to Ghost Rider, as he uses a chain and fights briefly on a motorcycle. *His name is a reference to "Wraith," a synonym for ghost, and possibly the word "wrath." *Wrayth seems to be the ghost equivalent of Jay, as both wield chains as their prominent weapon and have an affinity for vehicles. This may be a result of Morro's attempt to emulate Lloyd, the true Green Ninja. **He also has the same voice actor as Jay, Michael Adamthwaite. Appearances *70730 Chain Cycle Ambush (legs) *70732 City of Stiix (ghost tail) *70736 Attack of the Morro Dragon (ghost tail) *70744 Airjitzu Wrayth Flyer (legs) ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 5: Possession *46. "Ghost Story" *53. "Curseworld, Part I" *54. "Curseworld, Part II" Video Games *''Ninjago Possession'' (non-canon) Gallery WraythCGI.png Wray303.png|Wrayth's minifigure 70744 Wrayth 2.PNG 70744 Wrayth.PNG KaivsWrayth.png|Kai vs Wrayth MoS46Friends.png|With Morro in LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu MoS46Wrayth.png MoS46Fly.png|Wrayth on his Chain Cycle MoS46Wrayth1.png MoS46Wrayth2.png MoS46Wrayth3.png MoS53FourGenerals.png|Wrayth with the other three generals MoS53WraythInvin.png MoS54Wrayth4.png PWrayth.png|In Ninjago Possession Category:2015 Category:2015 characters Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ghost Warriors Category:Airjitzu Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Possession Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Characters